


A Dire Situation

by PissFic



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: >///< blake is such a sinnamon roll, AAAAAAAAAAA, Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BL, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, One-Shot, Pee, Piss, Public Humiliation, SINnamon roll, Situational Humiliation, Wetting, World War I, Yaoi, blake is baby, embarrassed Tom blake (1917), peeing, pissing, soft William Schofield, uwu my filthy sinners, wetting one's self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissFic/pseuds/PissFic
Summary: Blake and Schofield are stuck in a crater. Nothing too bad, right?Except, that catch is that Blake has an issue, apiss-ue.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A Dire Situation

Blake knew he was in trouble as soon as he slipped down the muddy crater.

"You alright?" Schofield called down to him, head visible from over the edge. Blake glanced around, before grimacing at the smooth, slippery mud. Fresh rain from last night's winter storm had softened the ground.

"I reckon I won't be able to climb out," Blake replied. "No footholds and such." He let his hand glide down the wall to accentuate so.

Schofield let out a worried sigh. "Alright, I'll go get help then."

"N-no!" Blake all but shouted, wincing at the desperation in his voice. He lowered it. "Please, just help me up, the general will have me on loo duty for weeks for the trouble,"

Scho must've noticed how scared he sounded, for after a skittish glance around, he leaned forward, lowering the upper-half of his body down the incline of the crater. With a strained grunt, he outstretched his hand towards Blake.

"Come on then," He said, almost upside down at this point, "Up you go!"

Blake inwardly sighed in relief. He didn't mention that this way would be way quicker than getting help all the way back at base, and he didn't dare let Schofield know that it was all so he could tend to his aching bladder faster.

Blake's mud-caked hand intertwined with Scho's thick, masculine fingers.

"Alright," Schofield said with a sniff, "On my mark: three...two...ONE!"

As soon as Blake tensed his arm, his bladder let loose a tiny, unsolicited spurt of piss from the exertion. His eyes widened, and his foot faltered, sending him cascading back down the few inches he had risen. Schofield, still holding tight onto Blake’s small hand, yelped as he suddenly came crashing down into the muddy stew.

"Bloody hell!" Scho growled.

He pushed himself up, unknowingly setting his hand right onto Blake’s stomach. With a yelp, Blake threw his knees up, curled into a fetal position, and rotated onto his side to hide his shame. Surely, the wetness could be seen by now.

Scho froze. "A-are you alright?"

Although it was quite subtle, years of spending time together in the trenches had allowed Scho to notice Blake's different quirks and habits, from fiddling with his rings, to the way he sporadically combed his soft hands through his fluffy hair.

Pushing himself onto his knees, Scho glanced at Blake, and his face softened with worry. For some odd reason, Blake had stayed completely quiet, eyes downcast. His normally upbeat and jovial personality had been replaced by a stiff posture. His face was more tense than usual, as though he were afraid to move. He never acted like this…

_Unless…_

"Are you injured!?" Scho asked in a panic.

"I-I'm s-sorry Scho…" Blake said tearfully, almost inaudible. Schofield froze, mind running through every terrifying scenario he could think of. A loose piece of shrapnel, a forgotten mine, or worse? He felt sick at the thought.

"T-Tom? Talk to me dammit!" Schofield cried out.

He hastily crawled through the mud to pull Blake onto his back, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"W-w-w-wait Scho—!" Blake sputtered, but it was too late, as he was already being pulled to face upwards. Now exposed for the whole world to see, Blake did his best to hide his soiled manhood, but to no avail.

Schofield's panic halted, now noticing the wet patch framing Blake's groin.

"B...Blake…? W-what's this?" Schofield ventured cautiously. Blake flushed beet red.

He was still for a moment—almost like a deer caught in the headlights, some would say—before he gave a resigned sigh.

"L-look, I...I really had—have—to go, alright?" He harshly whispered. Blake was on the verge of tears, fully prepared for the onslaught of mockery that was sure to follow, and as much as he hated it, his voice reflected that.

Scho leaned back on his heels, hand pressed against his forehead, before letting out an almost hysterical laugh.

"Th-that's it!?" He said, "Whew, I-I thought you'd done yourself in." He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Just stand up then, do it on that wall. I won't look."

Scho turned away to let Blake tend to his "business", and looked up. The sky was beginning to darken rapidly, causing him to frown and check his watch.

_18:34_

The general was bound to be ready to pronounce them MIA by now.

An awkward handful of minutes passed before the realization hit Scho that it had been quiet. Too quiet.

"Blake?" Scho asked, trying his best not to peek, "Everything alright back there?"

"S-scho?" Blake said nervously, "I...I can't. I can't get up...i-if I do I'll…" He trailed off quietly, humiliation quite pronounced in his voice.

Schofield turned around and thought for a second, before nodding.

"Alright then, up you go!" He said, hooking his forearms under Blake's armpits and hoisting him up.

"Guh!" Blake said, foaming at the mouth, drool leaking down his chin and slobbering all over Schofield's hand. "S-s-stop Scho! I can't hold it! P-put me down!"

Scho pointedly ignored the smaller male's cries, although the force of his stiffly thrashing tiny, albeit heavier body, was too much for Scho's exhausted one, and he eventually slipped.

The two soldiers unceremoniously tumbled on top of one another, and that measly half-a-foot drop, that sudden weightlessness before smacking the ground, was the final straw for Thomas Blake and his trembling body.

Subconsciously announcing his final futile effort to suppress his primal instincts with a soft moan, Blake heaved a sigh, releasing at last. In his voice, a mix of pure pleasure, relief, and utter humiliation. His eyes started watering, not only from the embarrassment, but from the smell of the air—now slightly acidic with that all-too-recognizable odor. His wool trousers became sopping wet as what felt like gallons of piss exited his body, and that warm sting burned his leg as it pooled around his bum.

He wanted to stop. He begged himself to stop. But it was too late.

Time seemed to freeze, with the only audible sound being the muffled trickle and occasional drip emanating from Blake's groin. He choked, before breaking out into a heavy sob.

Scho lay there, wide-eyed and still, the warmth now spreading throughout his own trousers.

"I...I…" Blake blubbered, mortified, "I-I'm sorry Scho…" Stray tears were now falling from his eyelashes. He had just pissed on his best mate, for God's sake!

"I...Blake…it's okay," Scho began, a little startled. He reached his hand around and wove it comfortingly through Blake's dark hair, "Hey...sh-shhh...it's perfectly natural."

Blake could tell that Scho was using his parent voice, and that...brought him a strange comfort. It was low, smooth, and most of all, reassuring. It soothed his rapidly-beating heart, and he chuckled.

"Heh, I'm a bloody idiot, eh?" Blake cracked a watery smile.

"You're _my_ bloody idiot." Scho laughed, deep and familiar, and Blake couldn't help but cuddle deeper into the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys!! This is my first fanfic >.< hopefully you enjoyed this as much as I did!
> 
> Go easy on me!!! Dont be mean in the comments, but constructive criticism is welcome!! Leave a kudos and a comment so I can write more fics (omorashi *squeeeeel!!!*)
> 
> (Comic credit goes to @baylardo on Tumblr uwu)


End file.
